


Come into my Office

by Maxbass



Series: Rikolo [1]
Category: Original Work, Ricolo
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Claiming, Cleaning, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Futanari, Multi, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Things are not going as well as they should be at Rebecca's department so the board of directors decided to place an accountant at her department to see if things could get more financially sound. They add a new accountant to her office to help Rebecca and Hana with their finances which they were a little reluctant to at first...Characters:Marcella Highthorn (Human) © Maxbass0573Rebecca & Hana © Rikolo
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Rebecca/Hana
Series: Rikolo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Come into my Office

“Thank you for coming Rebecca, there is something I have to discuss with concerning the finances of your department” the finance manager tells the black-haired woman who sits across from her. “What seems to be the problem?” she asks in a calm and collected voice while she pushes her glasses back to have a good look at the man before she looks on the tablet in front of her which holds the files that the finance manager had sent her before the meeting.

“Though your department has a good income it barely makes a profit due to all the expenses you’re making as well and quite a few of those seem not business related so I’m going to have you cut some costs” he tells her and Rebecca looks at him questioningly. “And how will you do that? I think I have done all the correct bookkeeping as far as I know” she asks the manager who looks at her before he tells her that he will put one of his people at her department to make sure the finances are as they should be and make a profit.

“I have just trained my secretary Hana sure I don’t have time to train anyone else so I hope it isn’t someone new” Rebecca sighs when she puts the tablet on the desk. “Afraid she is a new member though a very smart girl who has had experience with other companies so not completely inexperienced like your secretary” he tells her and she sighs. “It seems I have not much of a choice now do I?” the raven-haired beauty asks the other manager. 

“They are orders from the board so yes, I will sent Marcella to come to your office tomorrow so be sure to have a spot for her available” the finance manager tells her. “I will though I am not happy with this, I don’t even have an empty desk available so be sure there is one placed there on an available spot” Rebecca tells him and he says he will take care of it.

“How did it go Miss Rebecca?” Hana asks her boss when she comes walking into the department looking slightly agitated. “Not good, it is the usual complaints but this time they are actually sending someone to join us and make sure our finances are in order” Rebecca says slightly agitated looking at her secretary and grabs a remote from her pocket and turns it on. She smiles when she sees the response on Hana’s face and it relieved some of the stress she was feeling after that meeting.

Rebecca gets into her office and takes a seat behind her desk and starts her laptop opening her mail where one from human resources could be found. She opens the mail and sees a file attached which she opens. It is the file with Marcella’s details as well as a picture and this brings a smile to her face. “At least she’s not hard on the eyes” she thinks with a grin when Hana walks in and Rebecca turns her screen showing only the picture to her secretary. “She will be the one joining us, what do you think?” Rebecca asks her secretary while she turns the remote off.

“She is quite good looking, that hair color really makes her stand out as well as those eyes” Hana says and takes a closer look “seems she is heterochromatic” Her boss flips the monitor back and nods “hadn’t noticed that but it does state so in her file…hmmm why does her gender say dual?” The secretary shrugs “no clue but a desk just arrived and they placing it next to mine” Hana says “this was actually why I came here” she tells her boss who walks out of the door to this happening.

“I guess that is the only spot unless they want to put you two face to face” Rebecca tells Hana while looking around the office and could not find another spot for the desk “but it is better this way because you are my secretary you should have a good view of the people coming in” Hana takes this in and nods “that makes sense, just hope she and I can get along” is all she says while she watches the computer being placed on the new desk. “Back to work, we’ll see how things will go when she comes in tomorrow” Rebecca orders while clapping her hands to her employees who all turn back to their work as do Rebecca and Hana.

The next morning Hana sees Marcella walk into the department and towards her. “She looks just like in the picture that Rebecca showed me” the twin-tailed dickgirl thinks with a grin on her face when the redhead stands in front of her. “Hello I’m Marcella Highthorn, I’m here to see Rebecca?” the accountant asks with a smile and Hana grins and nods. “Your desk is the one next to mine but I’ll show you in Miss Highthorn” the secretary says with a smile while she stands up making her breasts bounce a little. 

“Marcella will be fine, no need to be formal” Marcella says with a wink which makes Hana grin and nod. “Marcella is here, Miss Rebecca” the secretary says and lets Marcella in after she was told to do so. 

“Welcome Marcella, please have a seat” Rebecca says and gestures to the chair in front of her which the accountant takes. “I have to be honest that I was not very happy to hear the news yesterday but I will handle this professionally so you have full access to all the financial data and hopefully it will turn out positive” the dark-haired manager says while looking up from her glasses to see the woman’s response as well as give her a look over.

“I understand your reservations but please don’t see me as an intruder or spy or anything like that. I have done this before for other companies and if your department was losing money, they would not bother doing this” Marcella says with a smile and sees Rebecca respond more relaxed now. “In some cases it is a case of bad accounting or spending and that is why I am here to see what can be done to cut unnecessary costs and I am just here to check and advice so the rest is up to you, Miss Rebecca” the accountant finishes.

“Interesting and I think I understand but perhaps a little demonstration is in order?” Rebecca asks while she gets up from her seat and gestures Marcella to take a seat behind her desk. The redhead gets up and takes the seat; she takes a quick look while Rebecca leans in to see what the accountant is doing. Her large chest presses against the other woman’s back which gets a small gulp that made the raven-haired beauty smile a little when she notices a little bulge against Marcella’s skirt.

“Does she have a dick to?” Rebecca thinks before her eyes go back to the monitor when the accountant speaks and points to something. “See here?” Marcella says while her eyes dart to the bosom of Rebecca before she continues “here the costs of this particular item are processed twice in the system with only five minutes between them and I assume this should have only been once?” Rebecca looks in close causing her breasts to press even more against the woman’s back and hears a soft groan coming from her new accountant. “Oh yes I see and you are right that should have only be registered once” she says in understanding “if that did not happen it would add a thousand dollars in profit to our department”

“Oh yes that is absolutely right so I guess it is mostly bad accounting on this department’s part” Marcella says with a smile while she looks to her right and looks directly into Rebecca’s beautiful brown eyes and gulps a little which makes the manager smile warmly at her. “This could be very interesting” Rebecca thinks before she seductively whispers in Marcella’s ear “if you get this straight, not only will I ask them to permanently place you here at my sight but I will have a very special reward for you”

“Thank you, I will do my best for you Miss Rebecca” Marcella says and Rebecca replies “call me Rebecca when we’re alone but for now you can go to work and sent Hana in, please” Marcella smiles and nods before she leaves. 

A minute later Hana walks in and closes the door behind her. “So what do you think of our accountant, Hana?” Rebecca asks while she rests her head on her hands in contemplation. “She seems nice and friendly so far and what I got from the finance department, she is quite competent at her job” The manager leans back with a grin on her lips “I agree with you there though I think I found a little secret about her as well” she pauses dramatically and chuckles when she sees Hana’s curious eyes looking at her before continuing “I think she is like you and me, I noticed something pressing against her skirt when I leaned in to see what she was talking about”

Hana’s eyes widen at this news and giggles a little “that could be interesting if that’s the case, Miss Rebecca. Perhaps I should look into that it if you wish?” She asks and her boss nods “yes please do and perhaps get to know her a little better as well, if what her file says is true then I think I would like to have her here permanently after she finishes with her initial mission here” she says with a hint of melodrama in her voice which makes both dickgirls chuckle before Hana gets ordered to strip.

Over the course of the next week Marcella is doing her job and it starts to show its effect. Hana did as told and the two of them went on a break together and chatted a little though the dickgirl seems to enjoy teasing Marcella as well. She does notice what her boss meant when teasing her which Hana reports back to her boss. Marcella meanwhile enjoyed the little teasing and chats between her and Hana though she notices that whenever Hana is with Rebecca behind closed doors, moans come from behind it and her desk neighbor always seem to be a little flushed on the cheeks.

“Glad you could make it this quick Rebecca” the finance manager says with a smile while Rebecca sits on the chair in front of his desk. “It seems having Marcella in your department seems to work out well judging from the numbers I am getting back” he smiles “and the profit of your department seem to become more clear now” Rebecca smiles at this and gives a small nod “I agree, I have noticed that and she seems to fit well in my department so I would like to request her position to become permanent” she tells the brown-haired man.

“Sounds good to me since she did ask me the same thing earlier today” the finance manager tells her which got a smile from Rebecca. “I’ll arrange everything with Human Resources to make this happen” he says while he stands up and shakes her hand “I’m happy things are looking up already and you can tell her she is doing a marvelous job” Rebecca grins while she gets up “oh I will” and walks back to her department after that.

“Marcella will you join me in my office please?” Rebecca asks Marcella who gets up immediately. “Of course Miss Rebecca” she replies and follows the manager into her office where they both take a seat. “Seems your work has gone well, I just got back from a meeting with your boss and your hard work is already paying off so I asked him to move you to my department permanently” Rebecca says with a grin while she tells Marcella to take the chair in front of her desk “and I’m told that as of Monday, I will be your boss, what do think about that since it was discussed without you” 

“Oh I would love that, I enjoy working here with you, Hana and the others as well but especially you two” Marcella says enthusiastically which makes her new boss grin widely while she stands next to her new employee. “I’m glad to hear that and I think it is time for that gift I promised you” she grins while gently stroking the redhead’s cheek before she lifts her skirt to show her the fat girlcock she has been hiding there.

“Don’t be shy, take a good look at it” Rebecca says seductively while shaking her hips teasingly and loving the expression on Marcella’s face who moves her face closer to it taking in the sight and scent of Rebecca’s hardening shaft. “You can touch it, lick it and suck it” the manager says warmly and starts to rub her shaft against the redhead’s face who starts to breathe heavier. “Mmm that’s it, lick it good” Rebecca purrs sweetly when she feels that wet flesh rub against her girlcock which starts to harden in response.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this but it tastes so good and that smell mmm to die for” Marcella thinks, her tongue lapping all over her boss’ meat pole. “I want it in my mouth so bad” the herm thinks and starts to wrap her lips around the head of that delicious pole when she feels Rebecca’s hand on top of her head encouraging her to take in more by pushing her hips a little more forward. “Mmm oh yes I love it” Marcella thinks as she takes in more and more of that thick sausage as it slips down her throat.

Rebecca’s eyes widen but it gets followed by a look of delight when she feels the lack of resistance in Marcella’s throat. “You must really like my cock if you’re so willing to take it in so deep” the black-haired manager moans happily and thrusts the final inches into her mouth letting it rest there for a second for the redhead to get a good sniff form her crotch before she starts to move her hips unable to help herself any longer because she wanted to fuck this woman the moment she saw that picture but held herself back because she wanted to see what would happen first but now she no longer needed to.

“Oooh you are sucking my cock so good” Rebecca purrs while she moves her hips along the movements of her sex partner feeling her dick throb and leak inside that tight throat with lewd noises coming from those lips.”Mmm hope you’re ready for my cum baby because I’m going to feed it all to you…NOW!” The raven-haired hottie grunts and pushes her dick all the way inside the redhead’s mouth before it starts shooting her hot load deep into Marcella’s mouth “ooooh I love this mouth of yours aah swallow all my seed!” Rebecca grunts and moans with bliss while holding Marcella’s head in place.

“Oooh yes swallow all my cum, babe” Rebecca coos again happily while feeding her cock milk to the woman who gulps it down eagerly until the sexy manager pulls it out causing some of her seed to make its way on Marcella’s face. “Such a beautiful face with my seed on it” she tells the redhead with a warm smile on her face before telling her to clean her dick before she will drill it inside that ass and sits on her chair watching Marcella remove her clothes.

“Your cock doesn’t look bad either” Rebecca chuckles for a second before she purrs the moment Marcella starts to lick her pole clean of all her seed and swallows it down happily. “Such a good girl but now I want my cock buried inside another hole of yours my dear” Rebecca grins while pulling Marcella on her and have her sit down on her cock when her eyes widen in surprise when her shaft goes in a different hole than she had expected while Marcella moans when her hole stretches over her.

“You have a pussy?” Rebecca asks in surprise when she feels that moist hole wrap around her large dick when she remembers that Marcella’s file did say that she is dual sex. “Mmm yes Rebecca, I am a hermaphrodite but that was too long for the file when it comes to gender” Marcella moans and giggles a little with their breasts pressed against one another. “This is a pleasant surprise; I think I may just claim this hole as mine” the manager grins when she presses the button on the intercom.

“Hana would you please come in and join us?” she says before turning it off and hears the door open to see her secretary walk in seeing the two of them in this precarious position and Rebecca grins. “Looks like Marcella has two holes to fill and I found mine to claim, would you like to have a go at her ass?” she giggles while grabbing a handful of Marcella’s ass cheeks and spreads them invitingly to Hana.

Hana gulps at first but her pole starts to press against her skirt and quickly locks the door behind her before she starts to undress. She walks towards the couple while she lubes up her shaft using her saliva and takes over Rebecca’s hands with her own. “Oh she does have two holes that is a pleasant surprise” Hana growls almost in heat while pressing her hard pole against that little hole before shoving it in balls deep and could feel Rebecca’s shaft rub against her inside the herm.

“Hana can be rough when she fucks but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it” Rebecca whispers sweetly in Marcella’s ear before she starts to thrust upwards deep into Marcella’s snatch. “Mmm fuck you know I love it rough Miss Rebecca, whether giving or receiving and this asshole will be mine good god it feels tight on my cock” Hana growls in heat and starts to move her hips which slowly starts to pick up speed like a locomotive. “Mmm oh yess mmm I love how it feels when our cocks rub against one another inside her” Rebecca moans and sees the expression of pleasure written all over Marcella’s face.

“Mmmm I do love that expression on your face mmm oooh this pussy feels so good around my cock” Rebecca moans happily while she fucks her new employee with delight and loves the feeling of her cock rubbing against Hana’s pole. She looks down for a second when she feels Marcella’s shaft rub against her belly and wraps her fingers around it starting to jerk her off. “Mmm you should just see the face she is making Hana, I’m sure you’ll love it” Rebecca moans before her free hand grabs one of Marcella’s breasts with her free hand and starts to suckle on the nipple making Marcella’s nipples get even harder.

“Aaaah let me see” Hana grunts and moans and grabs Marcella’s hair yanking her head up so she could see Marcella’s face. “Mmm oh yes that is a good face on you” Hana growls before she pulls on a little more so she could kiss the herm on the lips while she roughly fucks the herm’s thick ass. “Mmm her ass feels so good I just can’t stop moving my hips aaah I want to fuck her more aaah so much more” Hana thinks while she thrusts like an animal in heat and moans deeply in the kiss she and Marcella share while Rebecca licks those nipples and strokes the herm’s hard shaft faster causing it to throb and leak on her belly.

“Mmm fuck can’t believe I’m kissing Hana and have two big dicks inside me! It feels so good aaah I love it!” Marcella thinks while moaning in the kiss with Hana with their tongue dancing around one another. Her shaft is throbbing and leaking as much as the other dickgirls are inside her. They move their shafts faster in her feeling their climax about to close in when Rebecca moans loudly “oh yes take all our seed inside you aaah fuck!” and the trio of dickgirls start shooting sperm from their shafts.

Rebecca and Hana fill Marcella’s holes while the herm shoots her jizz all over her manager’s belly and breasts. The redhead blushes from all that cum filling her insides when Hana breaks the kiss and pulls her dick out “damn! It has been a while since I came this hard” she coos happily as she rubs her shaft over that thick ass. “Oh? Guess I should intensify the training more then!” Rebecca chuckles when Marcella gets up and cum leaks from both her holes. 

“Think you will enjoy working here?” Rebecca says with a grin while she watches Hana grab Marcella from behind by her breasts and grinding her dick against that luscious rear. “She seems to have taken to her colleague quite a bit” the manager thinks while she waits for the redhead to reply. “Oooh I’m going to love it even more” Marcella coos happily snuggling against Hana which made her chuckle. “I’m glad to hear that because from now on, all three of us will be having more fun like this” Rebecca grins while she fondles the herm’s nuts.

“How about you start cleaning my dick Hana and Marcella return the favor for the fucking she gave you?” Rebecca suggests which gets a grin from Marcella and Hana starts to bend over before she starts licking that thick pole not forgetting about the jizz on her boss’ tits and belly. The redhead grins and gets between those cheeks with her face “what a hot ass” she thinks before she starts to lick the rim of that tiny hole which causes Hana to moan a little. “Now that is a pleasant surprise, be sure to do that to me as well” Rebecca grins when she sees the reaction on Hana’s face giving her the chance to push her shaft into her mouth.

“Mmm her tongue is really working my asshole and the way she massages my ass cheeks” Hana purrs happily when Marcella suddenly stops and feels her hands on her hips. Then she feels something press against her butthole that gets followed by it getting stretched that causes her to gasp all over Rebecca’s pole. “Oh god I hope it feels as good getting fucked by her as it was fucking her” Hana thinks more before Rebecca starts to push her head on her cock even more and she could hear pleased sounds coming from her boss and co-worker while their rods are buried deep now in the secretary.

The three dickgirls have hours of fun together changing positions and spots making sure they fuck everywhere in the office without a care if they get caught. The office and the three of them are covered in jizz and the smell is unmistakable. Rebecca, Hana and Marcella just smell of sex while they cuddle afterwards on the couch smooching a little.

Rebecca noticed the play and kissing between her secretary and new accountant during the time they fucked like crazy. She smiles when she turns to her two lovers and gives a gentle kiss on each of their lips before she speaks “you two seem to get along rather well, why don’t you two start dating? “and chuckles when she sees the expression on their faces and the blush on their cheeks when she mentions this and looks at one another.

“It’s not like I didn’t notice how well you got along in the last week and this” Rebecca’s arm gestures her cum covered office “just confirmed it and from your files you have things in common” the manager says to drive the point home.

Marcella looks at Hana and giggles a little before she asks “well what do you say? Want to go out with me?” looking Hana in the eyes who grins for a minute while contemplating all that she says before she gives her response…

The End?


End file.
